The Promise of Love
by Saiyantrunks
Summary: The original Sailor Scouts have been captured, all except Ami. Now she must train the next generation, but can she do it in time to stop the long lost son of Queen Baryl??


A Sailor Moon Story  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
By Raye Cufley  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Though my soul may rest in darkness,  
  
It will rise in perfect light,  
  
I have loved the stars too long,  
  
To be fearful of the night.  
  
~ Sarah Williams  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dedicated to my friends who encouraged me to break down every barrier in my path, even though most of them thought my story was a little too mushy.  
  
Nikki, Tommy, Jerry, John, Casey, and the Mikes.  
  
Also dedicated to three women who helped me in every perspective.  
  
Natalie, Desera, and Elizabeth  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
1 Prologue: It has been years since the last Earth shaking battle of evil versus the Sailor Scouts. The known galaxy is in peace. Order, law, and justice have taken a firm hold on the world. But time flows like a river…and history, always finds a way to repeat itself. With greater or lesser dangers…  
  
2  
  
3  
  
4  
  
5  
  
6 Chapter One  
  
  
  
  
  
10 years ago, Tiensing Nebula  
  
A nightmarish shadow looms over the vast jungle planet of Tangatar. The Celestial Phoenix, the most feared ship in all the uncountable number of Star Systems in the universe spreads a tidal wave of terror, washing away homes, lands, and life from the gentle anthropoid creatures while circling the planet's large orbital ring.  
  
Macona Kian, Captain of the dreaded star ship stares coldly at the planet's luscious plant covered soil as his men below blanket it in a hot, red afghan of flame.  
  
"The General is just far too good at the work he does." The Captain said as he walked away from the enormous window and to a large cherry oak desk standing beside the beautifully constructed fireplace. "Don't you think so Keem-biar?" He asked his pet Reimcan who sat perched on a 4-foot tower only a few feet from the desk.  
  
"Kkkricky!" The small cockatiel-like alien pet replied. Her short blue feathered body stretched as she let out another cry to reply at her master's question. The Reimcan's 5-inch leather wings stretched out far while she rolled her shoulder blades.  
  
"Yes, you agree don't you?" He said happily to her while scratching the dark blue and floresant blue feathers just under her beak.  
  
Picking up a jagged forty-eight inch blade from off the desktop he grabbed a cloth and began to polish the dried blood of an ancient King off it. His reflection began to instantly shine through. Standing at 6'2 Macona Kian was well built with large muscular arms, a well-defined upper body. For the day of victory over another planet he dressed in loose black leggings, a red sash belted the clothing off whilst a black cloak covered the majority of his chest and sides. Eyes capable of changing color depending upon his mood stared back at him through the mirror that was the sword. For the moment, they were a cool, yet chill sending blue. Short black hair with thin traces of brown roots grew from his scalp and covered his forehead.  
  
"Captain?" A voice called from outside the room.  
  
"Come in." Macona replied still running the moist towlet up and down the sharp edged metal.  
  
Slowly the airlock doors seemed to be absorbed into the doorframe as they opened wide enough for Vodak Siyan, second in command of the Celestial Phoenix to fit through. He walked calmly, standing around 5'11" his head was covered in blonde hair, cropped short to where each strand stood on end in blonde spikes. Dark eyes so deep they looked nearly empty stared directly at the Captain. His face was closely shaven with pale white skin. Unlike most of the other crew persons who dressed quite sharply when given the chance, Vodak wore a black shirt with the words No Fear on the front just above the right pectoral. Blue jeans covered his legs, and footwear that even Macona found a little odd looking were large boots, made of a leather material that was now beginning to show its age with areas peeling away.  
  
"What is it Vodak?"  
  
" I just received a transmission from General Yamacs that the Quantum Nuke has been planted below Tangatar's surface."  
  
"Excellent, begin the countdown. Deploy the retrieval pods, the instant they return to the ships hangar inform me and we will plot a new course."  
  
"Yes my Lord."  
  
"Is there any other things you needed?" Macona asked while he slowly slid the effulgent sword into a sheath on the rack just left of the airlock entrance. A row of 7 other swords lined up with the sword of King Sentunak. (The King Macona stole it from.) Each one had a shine to the edges of the handles. Some were gold, others were silver but each one shined with a glow that lit the room with elegance.  
  
"There is the matter of the Tangataran that we caught trying to escape from the planet."  
  
"You mean he still alive? Those wounds that Johcall inflicted upon him when we first captured him should have killed him by now."  
  
"It seems Sire, that he is skilled in revival spells. About ten minutes after being locked up I watched him from a hidden position as he healed every wound on his body. He is now only pretending to be hurt."  
  
"In that case I guess I'll just have to restore those wounds to him. Bring him to me in 8 minutes. I will be in the battle room."  
  
6.1 Chapter Two  
  
"Novain, they are coming for me. Soon I will avenge the race of Tangatar. Soon our entire race if it cannot be saved shall see peace." Esthileer Dawn said to himself. Hours ago he had been captured, now he lie in a prison cell. The steel walls were plain and undecorated, the only light source to the room of confinement was the row of 18 electrical beams, their mesmerizing blue glow was like the ultimate death trap to creatures of Earth known as bugs. Esthileer stared at them and found them as his only comfort, his bright pink eyes absorbed the light and fed the bowls of his courage. With his stare fixed Esthileer began to re-think his mission, he began to wonder what his bodily weapon would do for him, what would happen to his friend if the mission was unsuccessful.  
  
Thinking back, Esthileer slowly let the dark memories creep into his mind once again…  
  
The rough soil of the disturbed Tinrea Desert was now covered with bodies. It's once sandy golden color was now dyed a brilliant hue of red. The hue of red found only in blood. What little healing that had taken place before each creature died now was enough to make the survivors gag. Whether from fear or wisdom the ones who still lived, kept flat to the ground as the man responsible for such destruction walked by them. His shin length black boots made deep impressions in the sand. Tight black pants made of a material closely resembling spandex covered his legs. The image of a red dragon slithered up the side of his left leg. A black tunic covered his upper body. Some of his pectoral muscles and all of his arms were obvious to all -who lived long enough to notice that is. His dark gold eyes were like the Grim Reaper delivering the message of death.  
  
Esthileer Dawn stood before the graveyard of bodies; his long shaggy brown fur ruffled against his body as a small sandstorm blew the spirits of all the dead to the underworld. Walking on the knuckles of all four feet Esthileer quickened his pace. What could only be known as tears began to swell behind his eyes. The water built up like a kink in a hose until finally the Tangataran was powerless but to let the tears flow down his leathery snout. Friends, enemies, children, elders, he cried for them all whilst he ran. Forcing himself to look away from the painful, gruesome sight, Esthileer caught the first glance of revenge. A first glance at the man who changed his life to the total living hell it now was.  
  
A long time ago Esthileer's brothers, who now lie amongst the dead, had taught him a very resourceful technique for hunting. The ability to increase his speed by focusing all the energy of one day into a single moment making his body completely undetectable to the average alien eyes. Now in a blinding rage, the Tangataran concentrated on this technique. He could feel power coursing throughout his body. The power ripped through his legs and made the muscles within his legs bulge. His lungs grew thick and pressed tightly on his rib cage. The alveoli within them (The tissue the lungs are made of.) now was able to support the amount of oxygen needed in order to accelerate his blood and keep his heart from exploding.  
  
What at one point had been the average Tangataran had now become the fastest creature alive. Setting the left leg behind him and propping the right up close to his chest, the sand behind the beast exploded like TNT when Esthileer launched from his position and ran at unmeasurable speeds.  
  
"This planet was too easy to conquer." Macona thought to himself while walking up the heavy titanium ramp of his shuttlecraft.  
  
"Hrmm!" Macona cried out in surprise as Esthileer suddenly appeared directly in front of him.  
  
"Going somewhere, murderer?"  
  
Confused over the alien's intense speed Macona let it go and let out a snappy line. "I was but now that you're here I may as well stay another three minutes. It shouldn't take any longer than that to destroy you."  
  
"Mock me all you want but I promise you are making the ultimate mistake by assuming such a time frame." Esthileer warned just before tossing out a quick punch to the Captain's jaw.  
  
"Rraaghh!" Macona cried, the punch hit hard and almost knocked the Captain of f balance. Spitting out a few drops of blood Macona stood up straight again.  
  
Blood now oozed from the left corner of Macona's mouth, taking his heavy fist he wiped it away and before Esthileer could blink used the very same hand and jabbed it inside of the Tangataran's furry gut.  
  
The reaction was instantaneous, even while Macona's fist still lie in Esthileer's mid-abdomen the beast howled in pain as he huddled over, desperately trying to feed his lungs the oxygen that they craved. It took a few moments but when Esthileer finally did restore a supple amount of air to his body he began to get to his feet again.  
  
Macona just smiled. Admiring his opponent's determination even though it was impossible for him to win. He almost could have laughed but after a while of watching the Tangataran try to rise, Macona grew tired and then picked him up by the scruff of his neck. With his superior strength the Captain easily was able to lift Esthileer from the grated metallic ramp.  
  
"I have been amused by this attempt to fight me my friend but I am afraid that as a business man I have things to do and I can't wait on you." Macona said respectfully. Grateful that the beast at least challenged him, unlike his many comrades who ran like frightened sheep across the jungle land and into the desert where they tried to camouflage themselves in the sand.  
  
"Trust me when I say this: You'll be seeing me again, Far sooner than you think."  
  
"We'll see about that. Macona said putting his palm directly against Esthileer's stomach. Slowly a violet glow began to surround his hand. Esthileer's fur began to smoke.  
  
"Aaaaarrr…" The Tangataran cried. Macona's hand was now practically melting his fur. Taking a look at the Tangataran, Macona gave his bright pink eyes a cold glare memorizing the anger and rage reflecting from them.  
  
"Adios friend." The Captain whispered suddenly putting the energy from his hand on full. Esthileer was shot from his position a foot above the ground to a landing spot of over 20 yards.  
  
Staring at the fallen warrior, Macona watched with amazement as Esthileer actually tried to rise once more. His scorched abdomen, cauterized held in most of his blood. Yet to very sharp eyes one could make out the muscles and ligaments practically breaking into pieces as the Tangataran pushed himself so hard that his own body was beginning to break down under his pride. Finally after gathering enough strength Esthileer was able to put one knee under himself. But from there it was only a matter of milliseconds before his blood-covered body fell over and gave in to the blackness of defeat.  
  
With great curiosity Macona walked back into his ship, sat in the firm polyester rolling chair and punched in the coordinates for the autopilot to take him to his ship. A small vibration began to rock the craft, moments later the shuttle shot into the air powered by hot vertical thrusters as it broke its way through the planets gravity and atmosphere.  
  
"How could such a being have become so powerful?" Macona wondered. "He was actually willing to continue fighting even after I had practically burned a hole through his stomach. It is quite rare such a fighter is born. It is a shame he was against me. If left to develop his skills he may have one day overpowered myself." He said taking a piece of cloth from his tunic and pressing it to his jaw.  
  
"Simply amazing."  
  
  
  
6.1.1 Chapter Three  
  
6.1.1.1 Back on Tangatar:  
  
6.1.2  
  
6.1.3 "That was quite a beating you took." A friendly voice commented to the blood covered furry beast. Esthileer struggled to open his eyes.  
  
"No, no, no my friend. Don't waste your strength trying just to see me. You'll need every remaining ounce to stay alive until I can repair you."  
  
"Who…Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Novain. I am a friend of your Father. I am also a scientist but before I proceed with this operation. I must know one thing, do you wish to continue your battle against that horrible man who destroyed our kind?"  
  
"If you can make it possible. I will do more than just fight him…I will ugh, I will DESTROY HIM!!!  
  
"Very good. Now I if your body is capable of lasting through this operation. I will see you in three hours."  
  
Novain said softly as he injected a syringe filled with a powerful tranquilizer. Instantly just as Esthileer had found the strength to open one eye, it shut on him once again and his mind swept into a peaceful sleep.  
  
Novain worked diligently with the cybernetic pieces that would be Esthileer's new body parts. He had already finished one leg. Now he had no more to construct than the titanium plate for Esthileer's repaired gut and some final adjustments on a bio-mechanical arm that would help Esthileer to become a being more powerful than Macona himself.  
  
Two and half-hours passed and Novain was now working on the final reconstruction of his friend. Using a pair of steel tweezers Novain took hold of a small orange wire and connected it to a circuit board, which gave power from the upper arm to Esthileer's cold titanium fist.  
  
"At last. Our race now has only to wait for him to wake. And when he does, Macona shall see his end!!"  
  
It was a total of thirty-minutes more before the high powered tranquilizer blended into Esthileer's blood and mechanical oils giving him a new sense of life and power, as well as a craving for the coldest dish life could offer: REVENGE!!  
  
"Esthileer my friend, normally I would be asking you to come sit down and tell me how you feel so I could put your words into my journal but, now is not the time. Macona's men will be leaving the planet in only a few moments. The only way I can think of for you to get close enough to Macona is to fight your way through his men on the surface, then steal a ship. If I know Macona's type he will have you brought on board and tossed into a cell where you will await your fight. No go! Our home and species depend on you!!  
  
From there Esthileer could only remember running up the stairs to the surface above Novain's laboratory then fighting his way to a ship and then being caught. Some fighter named Johcall used his knives and swords and eventually sliced Esthileer's fur coat into a rag. After that he was where he was now. In a dark badly illuminated room filled with nothing but pure evil throughout the entire ship.  
  
Walking on his four legs to the front of his cell, Esthileer looked down the left side of his chamber and saw nothing but more prison cells filled with hundreds of other various victims of Macona's attacks. To the right were two more cells. One right next to his own, and the other directly across. The one across was something that Esthileer could not help looking at. It was a female of some sort, she had emerald green eyes, thick straight red hair pulled back into a ponytail, a small but cute little nose, full red lips, though she was no Tangataran Esthileer could feel an attachment to her. Though he did not know what it was.  
  
"What are you?" She asked, a little demanding but curious nonetheless. Given the surroundings Esthileer couldn't really have blamed her for the attitude that governed her mind at the moment.  
  
"I am a Tagataran. My name is Esthileer, what is yours? And what are you? Never in my life have I seen such furless skin. How do you keep warm?"  
  
"I'm a human be-in, me name is Jenna Summers. I keep warm Esthileer, by wearing lots of clothing. What are ye in here far?"  
  
"That planet below us is my home. If I possibly can I intend to destroy Macona and save my world."  
  
"You do! Oh you have got to!! I was taken from me planet. That fiend he tricked me. I thought he was the perfect man, but I turned out to be very wrong. He tricked me and took me from me homeland of Ireland. Then locked me up in here when I wouldn't agree to be at his side destroying the univarse.  
  
Suddenly there was a loud clanking sound outside the prison corridor. Esthileer and Jenna both turned their heads to see what it was.  
  
Then somehow Jenna knew who it was. She ran to the back of her cell trying to get as much distance from the approaching fighter.  
  
Now completely out of Esthileer's sight due to the heavy titanium wall interfering with her view Jenna let out a hopeful smile at the brave Tangataran.  
  
"I hope you win Esthileer!" She said enthusiastically to herself.  
  
Closing her eyes Jenna's body suddenly began to change. She grew a to the height of 6' 3, the beautiful shiny red hair upon her scalp was sucked back into her head. Leaving only a small portion of it, just enough to keep it spiky and on end. Continuing with the transformation Jenna morphed even faster into her original form. Her young, youthful face turned to the face of a twenty-eight year old man. The shirt and jeans she wore turned to a black shirt with the words No Fear in the upper right corner just over her breast. Her green denim leggings turned a light blue. And finally the womanly features such as her breasts and figure changed to that of a muscular young man. What had once been a nineteen-year old Irish woman was now the second in command of the Star Phoenix. Vodak Siyan!  
  
The second in command took no chances of ruining his the encouragement he had given to Esthileer, placing a small disc on the floor. Vodak entered the commands it needed and in only a matter of two seconds stood Jenna Summers. So real that she even felt like a living being to the Tangataran face. Which is exactly what Vodak intended.  
  
"Jenna, are you all right? Jenna?" Esthileer cried just as the door opened all the way. Vodak Siyan now stood in the doorframe. Only milliseconds ago he was in a prison cell with a hologram of an imaginary woman. But thanks to another of his abilities Vodak was able to teleport through the wall to the prison corridor entrance. Able to finish off the job of opening the door he had started with his advanced mind control.  
  
"You need not worry about her my friend. Instead you should worry about yourself." Vodak commented, walking to Esthileer's cell.  
  
"Put these on," He barked as he tossed a set of titanium shackles through the energy beams. Esthileer was hesitant at first but decided that saving his strength would be the better strategy, rather than wasting it on a second in command.  
  
With the shackles now on his wrists and ankles, Vodak now saw it safe to open the cell. The beams died down as their power was slowly drained from them. Till finally they were no more than holes in the top and bottom of his prison. Holes that would release deadly energy when activated again.  
  
"Step onto the center of the floor," Vodak ordered.  
  
The Tangataran obeyed and walked to the center of the hall. Immediately after placing the shackles over the smooth metallic surface, the floor seemed to suck at the cuffs until Esthileer was powerless but to give into their pull, or so he pretended for the sake of saving his true power.  
  
"Wha…What is this?" Esthileer asked.  
  
"They're called magnets, I took the liberty of placing them all throughout the center floors of the ship. These magnets use positive and negative energy to attract each other. In other words, titanium sticks to my custom made magnetic floor. Now follow me."  
  
Vodak walked slowly to the exit of the room. Ignoring the holographic Jenna who had now run to the front of her cell.  
  
"You can beat him Esthileer!" She reassured. Kissing her fingertips she placed them onto Esthileer's snout. Good Luck!"  
  
For the short moment her fingers were upon him, Esthileer felt like he could do anything. He knew right there that Macona would suffer ultimate defeat on this day. And he would see to it…personally!  
  
  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Both Vodak and Esthileer were now walking through the ships twisted corridors, Esthileer, dragging his arms and legs, was easily managing to keep up. As the two neared closer to their destination Esthileer though about Jenna and Novain. He opened his eyes and wished to see his world once again, along with his two friends. But instead he saw nothing but a ceiling of metal. The hall was lit only by lights below in the grated floor. Unlike all other parts of the ship such as Macona's chambers, the prison level was stripped of all elegance it may have once had. Claw marks and holes in the walls showed that there had not always been this fancy magnetic floor. The oddest thing about the hall Esthileer thought was the support beams, They connected to one big pipe in the ceiling's middle then curved down the rounded edges of the corridor like the ribs of the human skeleton does. It was not anything important but it was more than enough to give prisoners the creeps.  
  
"Perfect," Vodak thought to himself. Using his most resourceful of techniques Vodak/ Darius Siyan was listening to every word that traveled through Esthileer's mind. At this rate his confidence is soaring! It seems Jenna was all he needed to give him the self-trust he needed. I may be Macona's best friend. But I have seen far too many lives destroyed by his evil power. And with each planet annihilated its only a matter of time before he reaches Earth; only a matter of time before he tries to destroy my home. One way or another I will change him.  
  
And if I cannot, I fear I will have no choice but to destroy him. He may have saved me in space after my ship malfunctioned, had his medical crew nurse me back to health, taught me powers that have made me practically a god in comparison to my fellow humans on Earth. But…a man can only stand so much grief…"  
  
Finally after the long and boring walk through the ship's corridors. The two fighters reached the airlock doors to the battle room. Macona Kian, deadliest of enemies lay behind the door, a door of only three inches. Esthileer's blood began to boil. He could feel his anger rising. Then a unexpected voice broke the concentration traveling within Esthileer's mind.  
  
"You do not need to worry about your friend Esthileer. Being that we are both of the Human race, Jenna trusted me much faster than any other. She seems to see something in you Esthileer, don't disappoint her please. I have taken care of her for almost three years and her stress level has grown very intense at points, I would hate to lose her after all this time.  
  
Just so you know, I am nothing like the Captain you are about to face and as his best friend I will not support you in his downfall but I do wish you good luck. And I do have one suggestion, if that mechanical arm of yours really does work. Do not use it unwisely…"  
  
"Thank you. I would normally be wondering how you were able to know not only my name but also the weapon that will help me defeat Macona. But it is now obvious to me that you are able to read minds, and once again I shall thank you for the help you have given me…even though it would almost be considered an act of treason."  
  
Vodak slowly swallowed a lump that had formed in his throat over those words. Then pushed the gray metallic button just right of the doors. Slowly the doors began to open; the compressed air between them let out a gust of white colored smoke. A brilliant light began to now shine through the white smoke filled air.  
  
Esthileer stared at the light, his new robotic eyes unaffected by the blinding illumination. Esthileer Lifting his wrists from the magnetic floor, Vodak leaned forward in attempt to unlock them for the noble creature, but to the Second in Command's surprise Esthileer started to pull his wrists farther and farther apart until finally the shackles broke into pieces. Their small metal links were nothing but bent up, broken ovals on the floor.  
  
"What the…" Vodak cried aloud.  
  
Bringing his head down, Esthileer once more pictured Jenna and Novain in his mind. Then walked on his four gorilla legs into the battle room where the most evil abomination in all the universe lie.  
  
  
  
6.1.3.1.1 Chapter 5  
  
  
  
Inside the battle room, Esthileer waited for the light to die down; with a slow mechanical whine the doors slowly closed behind him. Shapes and colors begin to come into focus. To the Tangataran's shock. All of these shapes turn out as plants. Trees as tall as sycamore's tower above him, vines hanging from their aged branches, the entire room was an enormous forest. Gazing up a wave of warmth overtakes Esthileer's chilled skin and he sees a holographic sun overhead. Complete with a brilliant blue sky. The smell of fresh soil invades his nostrils as he almost lets his guard down and enjoys the surroundings of peace.  
  
"Be careful…"  
  
A voice whispered from within the chamber.  
  
Esthileer eyes shot open, they darted left to right, up and down. "Where?"  
  
Looking down, Esthileer noticed a small green vine slithering toward his leg. "These plants are alive!" He cried in shock, realizing the danger he was in. Racing with intense speed leapt onto on the sycamore-like trees and climbs upward. Seeing that this tree was without vines Esthileer takes a moment to catch his breath, and also tries to locate the source of his whispered warning.  
  
"Didn't I tell you? My jungle illusions are truly beautiful but like many other things in this universe, the beauty is only a mask disguising the dangers within it."  
  
"MACONA!" Esthileer cried. Fixing his death-like gaze on the evil Captain, Esthileer jumped from the safe trunk of the tree and landed on the low branch overhead. Now completely even with the Captain, who was hovering twenty-feet above the holographic soil. Esthileer stared at the Captain. The jungle world was obviously designed after Tangatar. Vines grew up the walls and hung from the ceiling all around the two fighters. Living vines much like lethal Boa Constrictors snaked their way upon the ground.  
  
Macona stares at his opponent. A mere Tangataran. Knowing that the eyes can reveal more than a being wants them to, Macona gazes into Esthileer eyes.  
  
"No…" He whispers to himself. "It can't be…"  
  
Just then a gleam of light caught his attention. Locating the source, the Captain's fear of his supposedly dead opponent increased. Esthileer's left shin was revealing a shine of metal. Some of the false fur Novain had put over Esthileer's robotic parts had fallen off and was now showing the bright glow.  
  
"Oh, well I guess I might as well take this fake fur off of my leg, I mean its no big deal, you're the one who destroyed my real one. Not to mention put a hole in my gut." Ripping the fur off Esthileer reveals the metallic limb. Entirely cybernetic, a large tube pumped a liquid of some sort from his thigh to his shin, a strong durable knee made of solid titanium. Continuing his pull on the artificial shaggy coat Esthileer pulled it off until he felt a small pain on his chest meaning he had reached his own original coat. The once normal looking Tangataran had now become a scientific masterpiece. His left and right arms were still intact, with the exception of a robotic hand. His right leg was organic as well as his cranium, but the light from the blast back on Tangatar had fried Esthileer's retinas. In all Esthileer had only his head, arms and a portion of his chest that still were of living tissue. The rest were filled with wires and metal.  
  
"Ya… YOU!! How can this be? I killed you. I burned a hole so cleanly into your abdomen I could see through it. How can you possibly be alive? THIS CAN'T BE POSSIBLE!!" The Captain raged. A purple glow of light was now surrounding him. His muscles grew larger as he threw a punch to test his speed, he could see it increase with great intensity.  
  
Gripping the fur upon his wrist, Esthileer watches Macona slowly hover backward away from his opponent. A grin crosses the beast's face as he lifts the fur all the way up and rips it off. Once again, Macona sees a robotic part. Esthileer's entire hand and wrist were metal. Upon his forearm is a small red switch. Esthileer's grin widens as he stares at the terrified Captain. Pushing the button, a bolt of power explodes from the switch and Esthileer's back arched as he took the energy inside him. The same aura surrounding Macona blasts around Esthileer's body as he powers up his explosive energy.  
  
"Trust me…." Esthileer laughed. "It's very possible."  
  
  
  
6.1.3.1.2 Chapter 6  
  
  
  
"Aaaarrrraaagghhh!!!" The Tangataran screamed. The animal like roar carried all throughout the room. Resting his huge bulky muscles and returning his stare to Macona Esthileer leaps off the tree branch and grips one of the many vines from the ceiling, vine to vine he races to the terrified Captain.  
  
"Wha…What the hell is this?" Macona questioned, but before he could even try to come up with an answer hard kick met him right in the jaw.  
  
"Huuu," Macona soared through the air. Vines lashed at his back as he passed by them eventually hitting his back on the trunk of a large Sycamore- ish tree.  
  
Esthileer swung closer to him on the vines, then dropped down to him at the base of the tree. The living plants were already trying to stretch around a confused and trembling Macona. Esthileer stood firm but when Macona began gasping for air, Esthileer ripped the vines off him.  
  
"As much as you do not deserve it. This will be a fight from which you have no pain…outside what I cause you!" Esthileer said picking him up and throwing him high into the tree branches above.  
  
"Tell me the process for shutting down your Quantum Nuke. Only then will I spare you your life!"  
  
Macona struggled to his knees. Each movement was agony for his muscles. The time passed and eventually Macona had gained enough strength to crawl off the weak and cracking tree branches, now on the smooth, but firm large part of the tree branch Macona managed to get to his feet. Despite the unmanageable pain, Macona struggled to his upward to his feet and then once again focused his dark and evil energy. His eyes turned a milky white and sparks of lightning shot from them.  
  
He then began screaming at the top of his lungs. "Rrrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagggggggggggghh" Power of unimaginable heights shook the Star Phoenix and knocked all crewmembers from their feet. Macona's muscles surged with this new power and revived him from the attack his more than worthy opponent had delivered.  
  
"TELL MEEE!" Esthileer bellowed to the Captain.  
  
"That, is not going to happen anytime soon Comrade. In fact that is the last thing I plan to do for you. The only thing I owe you right now is a hard fist!  
  
"That is most certainly not going to happen…I have fought creatures like you, each was strong and also an incredible fighter. Yet...Confidence got the better of them. Do not even think for a second that you're even close to ridding the universe of the terror I have so happily spread."  
  
Lunging at the powerhouse Tangataran. Esthileer threw a hard fist at him. Macona caught his closed hand and squeezed his own around, cracking his opponent's knuckles as he forced the fighter to scream in pain. Macona had a cold smirk on his face and Esthileer quickly wiped it off by taking his free hand and hammering it at the Captain's ribs, then elbowing him in the back of the neck just after he heeled over, struggling to bring the air his lungs were screaming for.  
  
"Come on Esthileer, you can do it! I know you can." Vodak said to himself in his chambers. The room was very elegant but also very dull for the most part very dull for the most part. A large Canopy bed covered the wall left of the door, a small desk by the fireplace, and an 8x10 picture framed in gold of a young and very beautiful woman. Vodak sat on his bed watching the fight through telepathy. He cheered and booed at each blow made by the two,  
  
Standing up off the bed Vodak walked to his desk and stared happily into the eye of his wife. Her picture was all he had left of her. Thinking back he began to once again invasion the memories of their life together with their two boys, their home on the beach, the scent of delicious food being cooked and the sight of the sunset from his and his wife's bedroom. Then came memories of less happily times and instead a moment of love and fear.  
  
6.1.3.1.2.1 "Darius…come back to me." She said  
  
Through hard concentration Vodak, or as he was known on Earth: Darius was almost able to hear his wife's loving voice.  
  
6.1.3.1.2.2 "I promise I'll come back, like I said on the day I married you. This ring binds me to you for all eternity. I love you Jenna…." His fingers ran down her soft white face, brushing a tear from her eye he kissed her and held her hand in his. When I get back in three weeks, I promise you, me and the boys will go do something completely unforgettable. Six Flags theme park or something, no, Disneyland, and Six Flags!"  
  
Jenna let out the beautiful pearly smile that had enticed Darius from the beginning.  
  
Turning to leave he began walking to the enormous glistening shuttle that would make him the first man to walk on the face of Solaris, the rocky desert moon that had just recently been discovered orbiting Venus.  
  
"DARIUS!" Jenna yelled.  
  
The young astronaught turned and stared at his wife.  
  
"I love you!"  
  
Darius smiled and saluted her, then commenced in walking to the ship that would unknowingly separate him from his love but also achieve his greatest dream."  
  
Instead of the lonely three weeks Darius had promised, it had now been three miserable years. Tears began to swell up behind his eyes until his left finally let one roll down his face. "Do it for both of us Esthileer!"  
  
"Ruuugghhh!" Esthileer raged whilt his elbow flew through the air straight the Captain's jaw. Macona fell back and round-housed Esthileer into his side.  
  
"I grow tired of this, what do you say, we change the terrain to something a little more explosive setting?" And with that Macona's left hand lifted. A switch of some sort turned on within the foilage.  
  
The room began to glow scarlet; the once intense temperature now grew to being literally unbearable. Large masses of rock burst from the battle room floor. The walls that were once blanketed with vines now had the image of weathered mountainsides. Aged, burned, and scolding  
  
Rock, some of which was even melting before the beast's cybernetic eyes.  
  
"What the hell is this!" The Tangataran shrieked. And with those words hell itself seemed to rise from the lush jungle floor. All the plants and living vines went up in a fury of red, orange and yellow flames. Macona flew upward and planted his feet upon the massive mountain of rock that had just recently shot above the two warriors. Esthileer, suddenly becoming aware of the dangers fast approaching ran to one of the walls and began to climb the scorching rock. "How can he do this?" Esthileer questioned. "Its like he has the powers of nature at his very disposal. He's transformed this room from its original appearance to a jungle and now, to what I can only guess is the mouth of a…" Esthileer gulped. "Erupting, Volcano."  
  
His organic hands and feet burned from the intense temperature of the rock, hanging on by just his robotic hand and leg the Tangataran clung tightly to the wall while Macona laughed triumphantly above him.  
  
"NO!" Vodak screamed. His only hope to save his wife and child clung to rock literally melting around him.  
  
"I will not permit this Macona! I know you are cold and heartless in battle but we both know that you are not without a sense of honor. And this is far from it!"  
  
Focusing on his intense power that Vodak had learned from Macona himself, the Second in command used his energy and seeped into Esthileer's mind. "Esthileer. . ."  
  
"Wha…Vodak? You sure pick a great time to butt in. A little help would be great!" Esthileer cried still clinging to dear life above the quickly incinerating floor, which had now become a liquidy mass of hot, fiery molten lava.  
  
With his advanced mind at full concentration Vodak quickly lifted the stranded Tangataran upward to the cliffs high above the magma just as the magma had risen to where he had clung.  
  
"You're a life saver!" Esthileer cried to Vodak with thanks.  
  
Macona was completely bewildered. A look of pure confusion covered his face. "HOW…the hell…did he do that?"  
  
"If you wanted to fight unfairly Macona, all you had to do was ask!" Esthileer taunted with a confident smirk.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU!!!?" Macona screamed, veins rose from within his body and pumped blood even harder while visible from his skin's surface. His mind raced, how was it possible that one creature as pathetic as the Tangataran race was a rival to him the strongest being in the entire galaxy? ."Why can't you be a good little monkey…" He paused to catch his breath. "And DIE!!" A horrific glow once again surrounded the Captain, his body grew stronger. Wounds began to slowly heal themselves.  
  
"Not interested!" Then before Macona could even blink a blur of brown fur and silvery metal rushed by him. He was about half way into spinning around when Esthileer took a giant meat hook sized paw and jabbed a powerful blow to Macona's exposed gut. Instantly the Captain was shot a number of feet onto his back. His head lobbed over the side of the brown, reddened rock. Esthileer walked slowly to him, watching his every limb as he moved closer. A small groan escaped from the downed warrior as he clutched his pained gut. Esthileer's hand out stretched, he took hold of his opponent by the neck and slowly squeezed. Macona's bloodshot eyes opened, thin red lines made their way from the corner of his eye to his iris. He stomach pain was made into nothing as now he could not breathe. He clawed at Esthileer's metal arm. It tightened, a sharp pain ruptured through his side when the Tangataran's fist hammered into his kidneys.  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaagggkkk!"  
  
"This fight that I have put against you should have been far more brutal on my part. I should have given you far more pain. I still can…but, I realize now that your pain is only momentary, the second you die you would not feel a thing. Thus I pray to the gods that you receive countless torture for all the thousands of lives your have taken." Lifting his leg to the side of cliff Esthileer held Macona over the churning magma.  
  
Suddenly from above, the ship's computer let out a heart-striking message.  
  
"Thirty-seconds to the destruction of Quantum Nuke."  
  
Macona tried to smile, but it was a fruitless act as Esthileer squeezed his jugular veins tighter to his larynx.  
  
"Novain, I am so sorry!" Esthileer cried out through his mind everything within his mind cried in agony. His entire world, his family had been brutally murdered on his home and now this heartless creature dared to try and smile as a bomb of his creation was about to incinerate their bodies, destroying all remaining life on the planet, the planet itself would be blown into millions of pieces. "DAMN YOU MACONA!!!!!" He raged, his free fist punched and jabbed at the Captain's bleeding body.  
  
"Fifteen seconds." The computer continued.  
  
A roar of emotional pain cried from the noble beast's snout.  
  
"Ten seconds."  
  
Tears of the most incredible pain flowed from Esthileer's eyes, the fell, instantly evaporating when they hit the cliffs rocky surface.  
  
"Five…Four…Three…Two…One…"  
  
And then in a flash of light, the Quantum Nuke's devastating power blew from the metal shell and spread a flaming blue illumination throughout the planet. The fire seemed to act as a knife, its white core penetrated through the surface and in seconds a viewer was able to watch as an entire world literally split into two halves. The blinding illumination now flowed into the Star Phoenix, Macona, aware of the danger closed his eyes but the damage had been done. His retina's burned in his skull as if a flame- thrower had been taken directly to them as his vision blacked out.  
  
Esthileer, thanks to his cybernetic eyes was completely unaffected by the light, he stared at it in horror then anger as he glanced at the blind Macona who was clutching his eyes in pain.  
  
"I no longer have any purpose here Macona. You may think your destiny is to destroy the universe but no…I am happy to correct that thought. You will die in this very chamber with me…" Esthileer still carrying the Captain, walked slowly over to the edge and then let out a prayer then leapt into a graceful swan dive off the cliff.  
  
The molten lava below literally began melting his body as Esthileer descended closer to it.  
  
Macona, blinded, incapable of physical movement and not even able to scream knew what the beast had done. He felt his blood grow hot as the exposed tissue of his wounds began to cauterize and burn. With every fiber of his remaining strength Macona focused on the rooms original appearance. A metal chamber filled with nothing but iron walls, grated floor with lights beneath and a ceiling.  
  
Instantly the room shifted back to normal. The two warriors hit the cold grated floor with a bone-shattering crack. Esthileer's melted parts flew in pieces, body parts both organic and cybernetic, scattered on the floor.  
  
Macona, in a complete shambles, his bleeding, broken body now completely useless. Wounds that gushed the red fluid that fed him life. His spine lie in halves, with what little strength he had left Macona sent out a telepathic message to his second in command. Then seconds later fainted from the massive blood loss. Literally on the edge of life and death.  
  
  
  
6.1.3.1.2.2.1  
  
6.1.3.1.2.2.2 Chapter Seven  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, many billions of light years from the Star Phoenix. On the humble blue planet of Earth. The young queen of the Earth and Moon Kingdom Neo-Queen Serenity, known by her friends as Serena Shields sits with her friend on a small hill with one of her best friends, Rei Hino.  
  
"Oh, god it feels so good to get out of the Palace." Serena said happily as she leaned back on the dark green grass.  
  
"For once Serena, I am forced to agree with you. I was inside all day yesterday reading over immigration forms. But thanks to a little friendly persuasion I was able to get Chad, the all mighty King of Mars to fill in." Rei said with a giggle. Referring to her Tai Kwon Do Champion of a husband.  
  
"You'll never catch me…." Cried a child's voice from the playground only a little ways away.  
  
Serena lifted her head to see her six-year-old daughter and Rei's seven-year-old playing a game of tag through the small playground.  
  
"She sure does look a lot like you." Serena complimented, her eyes following Rei's daughter; Elizabeth as she ran behind Serena's own daughter Reeny trying to catch her. Suddenly a small vibration at Serena's hip made the twenty-eight-year old Queen jump in surprise.  
  
"Yeah, Chad's afraid that he's not gonna be able to tell who's who when she gets older. Of course I would pay for that, the day to see him without words. Completely and totally speechless. Hehe," The Mars Queen continued to fantasize with this idea, giggling the entire time.  
  
"Hey! Darien's back from the Venus Council" Serena jumped to her feet happily. "Well, its about time! The Palace has been way to quite without him." The young queen stared at her friend; she was on her back in the grass. Her eyes closed, most likely remembering the time she tried to go on a date with Darien. It wasn't too successful to say the least but it was still a small dream she liked to think about.  
  
"You better go and get Reeny, knowing Darien's schedule he won't be home for too long, and the those two hardly get to spend time together."  
  
"Yeah, you're right!" Agreed Serena with a nod. Standing up she let out a stretch. She once again felt her denim coat come down from her wrists again, reminding her of its smaller size. Matching the coat the queen dressed very casually. One of her husbands white t-shirts was underneath the jacket and tucked inside of the blue denim jeans at the bottom. "Reeny! Reeny, come on were going." She called out loudly so her spunky energetic daughter could hear her. "I'll see you later Rei."  
  
"Ok. Catch you later." Rei said with a dull but understanding tone.  
  
Walking down the cement path from the Queen's chosen spot in the park at an aged wooden table just under a small oak tree, Serena passed by the playground. Reeny saw her Mother and quickly caught up with her. The small six-year-old walked speedily to keep at her Mother's pace but soon after seeing how fast they'd gone from the playground to the parking lot asked why they were going so fast.  
  
"Well, there's someone at the Palace I think you'd be interested in seeing again. He's about a head taller than me, wears a black cape and you are the only one who can tackle him."  
  
Reeny thought for a moment and then quickly let out a big smile. "DADDY?" She exclaimed.  
  
"Hmm, could be. Anyone else you can tackle when you're trying to hug them?"  
  
"Mmm, nope."  
  
"Then I guess you're right!" Looking ahead to the parking lot, Serena saw her car. A white Lamborghini, 8000 series. The sleek white curved edges shown brightly in the sunlight highlighting the car's reflective shine. A mist had come in earlier in the morning and left a wet gleam to the flat nose of the metallic car.  
  
Pulling out her keys to the white hotrod she clicked the alarm button and a flash of red went off on the small remote followed by the sound of a loud car alarm.  
  
"Can I drive, Mommy?" Reeny asked.  
  
"I don't know sweetie, can you?"  
  
"No. Hehe." She laughed. "I can't even reach the pedals."  
  
"Well then I guess you can't." Serena replied grabbing the handle to the shiny butterfly door, lifting it up she climbed in and sat on the black leather seats. Instantly the car started and within seconds the two were in the car and pulling out of their parking place. Serena looked in her mirrors to watch for cars or other people, then out her window and behind her shoulder only to spot Rei cleaning up Elizabeth's face. It looked as though the child had apparently fallen in a mud puddle and splashed the wet soil all over her face and hair.  
  
"She all right Rei?" Serena called out the window.  
  
"Yeah, she'll be okay. She getting the biggest bath of her life when we get home but she'll be okay."  
  
At the sound of the word bath, Elizabeth turned tail and ran as fast as she could back to the playground. "If you're gonna make me take a bath, then I'm gonna make sure I'm nice and dirty!"  
  
Serena only shook her head from left to right slowly then looked over at her own daughter who had just gotten done fastening her seat belt. If there ever was a case of Mother, Daughter relations in physical appearance, Reeny and Serena were that case. Both had large sad looking eyes. Both had the same hair and hairstyle, and both were loaded with energy. The only real difference was the fact that Reeny had red-brown eyes and bright pink hair.  
  
"Can we go already Mommy? I wanna see Daddy, and we both know you want to see him just as much!"  
  
"Okay." Agreed Serena, pushed down on the gas pedal and moving forward to one of the homes of the Solar System's royal families: The Great, Crystal Palace.  
  
Many years ago the Crystal Palace was nothing more than a gem able to fit on your fingertip. But on the night of December 31st, 1999 the Earth entered a state of sleep that took control of every living being in the world. All life was at rest on the entire planet. People in every city, forest, desert, wasteland and ocean instantly fell into a deep sleep and were powerless to fight it. And over a time of one thousand years, the Earth took back her home and the greens growing in the cracks of our skyscrapers, dams, streets, all of it grew wild and took over the greatest cities on Earth. New York was literally a jungle; Central Park and the Bronx Public Zoo had also grown wild. The wild tropical plants turned NYC into a rainforest. But in the city of Tokyo a gem that had been growing underneath the streets was strangely growing at an accelerated rate. Due to the fact that no one was awake to see the event the entire process went along peacefully till it grew so large that the concrete cracked allowing the crystal to reach it's massive size of 28,000 feet into the sky stretching it's glistening peaks to the heavens.  
  
Time passed and after a small traffic jam Serena finally managed to drive the expensive car into a parking place that had been situated underneath the Crystal Palace. Many of the Queen's and other people living within the Palace found it very odd but Serena even with her high position as Queen of an entire world she insisted living like her people. No extra security or escorted rides were allowed within two hundred yards of her. Of course her car was bullet, flame, and waterproof but that was protection she accepted but everything else was something she found as just an inconvenience.  
  
The parking lot was long and narrow. A small row of vehicles ranging from Ferrari's to 1956 corvettes. Reeny was already undoing her seatbelt. The pink haired midget tugged on the saftey belt with all her strength until a man walked around to the side of the car and opened the butterfly door upward till they were above the car's roof. Reeny stared at the man; his black bangs were each individually parted so that they hung over his brow, his icy blue eyes showed love and care for the two girls.  
  
"DADDY!" Reeny yelled wrapping her arms around him as he undid her belt. Serena gave a loving look at the two of them. Then undid her own seat belt and leaned over to kiss her husband.  
  
"You better be staying for more than eight days this time!" She warned.  
  
"Are you kidding? I wouldn't leave you two again in that short amount of time. My next appointment outside of Earth is in two months. And in that time I can enjoy hours of fun with you two and the others. Starting with tonight!"  
  
"Oooo, where are you gonna take us Daddy?" Reeny begged gripping his sleeve as he still leaned over her kissing his wife. "Have you been to the new family fun center? That new building just downtown. Do you know where I'm talking about Reeny?"  
  
"Umm…OH! X-Tornia!"  
  
Back on the Star Phoenix, Vodak watched his friend bobbing up and down inside one of the medical room's rejuvenation tanks. His body was literally in shambles. The wounds had been stitched up as best as possible. The Captain's eyes and retinas had been replaced with cybernetics, his spine and other broken bones mended and reinforced with a thin lining of steel. Most of his body was still intact but it would be weeks before he was free from the capsule. The Second in Command watched with both concern and hatred. He was outraged that Macona's dark desires still dwelled within him and was still concerned for how he would protect his love. The room was very complex to the untrained eye. Those who did not know what was what would have been very confused. The room itself was about the size of a high school gym, and filled with many forms of medical equipment but even Vodak himself barely knew what the equipment was all known as. The Second in Command stood next to Macona watching over three small televisions connected to the Captain's mind. Each one monitored the parts of his mind or more importantly, his advanced mental abilities. One watched over his ability to fly and release energy. Another watched over his ability to read minds, and the last watched over an ability Macona himself was even unaware of. The ability to see the future through his dreams. Staring at the monitor watching his dreams he was surprised and jumped back when the entire screen went white. It sets off a powerful aura of goodness throughout the room pushing away the dark shadows into the depths of the chamber, blinking, shielding his eyes; Vodak finally was able to stare at the light. The form of a woman began walking toward him from inside the white abyss.  
  
"Darius…" She called out.  
  
Vodak jumped back. Not once in three years had anyone addressed him by that name.  
  
"Darius do not be alarmed." She said calmly. Her very voice seemed to sooth the Second in Commands shock and soon he was listening to her words. "Darius, I am Sailor Pluto. I am quite sure you remember us from when you lived on the Earth. Neo-Queen Serenity and the Royal family were celebrating the Princess Reeny's third birthday on the day of your departure. While the other Queens have the abilities of the elements and the Power of Love; contained within the Silver Crystal, which was fashioned into a brooch so Serenity could wear it upon her chest. My roll amongst the Sailor Scouts is far more important. I am the Keeper of Time. Within this staff," She pointed to a staff shaped like a human size silver key. "I can see the future, the past, and the present."  
  
Darius stared at the young woman. Though she must have been at least forty- eight she didn't look a second over nineteen. Her eyes were a brilliant dark brown that seemed to mesmerize his attention. Tan colored skin suggested she was of Indian or Southern American heritage. Long flowing dark green hair hung over her brow and down her back, reaching far down to her knees. Lengthy red earrings that ended off in pointed arrows just above her shoulders hung from her ear lobes. Her outfit was the same as any of the other Sailor Scouts, a white body suit with dark green collar, purple bow just above her breasts and above her behind, followed by a short dark green mini-skirt, and knee length dark green boots  
  
"What do you mean? How could I help to save the entire universe? Four the past three years I have helped a man destroy it and all its inhabitants."  
  
"I know. When you watch this image of future events; all will be explained to you." She said. And with the wave of her hand white nothingness behind Sailor Pluto shifted to an image of himself standing in some bushes behind a Family Fun Center, watching the Sailor Scouts. They seemed happy enough, but after careful observation he saw that he was watching one of them in particular, one with short blue hair, deep-sea blue eyes and what seemed to be an unreadable IQ. Digging back into his memory, he started to recall the image of this woman. And then it hit him. She was Sailor Mercury, when he had lived on Earth; Sailor Mercury had been the Queen he had devoted his allegiance too. But as he continued to watch he was horrified to see that he later on after the Queen's left the fun center he had hijacked Mercury's limo and was beating her. He had knocked Greg unconscious and after literally breaking Ami/The Mercury Queen's leg he ran off into the darkness. He then revived Greg/ The Mercury King from his knocked out condition just a few moments after leaving the car so that Ami could get the medical attention she needed as fast as possible.  
  
Darius had a look of pure terror upon his face. Long since had he forgotten his allegiance with his Queen but to leave her, come back and deliver pain in such a way that she is later unable to move…. What could possibly have driven' him to such an act?  
  
"Am I really going to end up doing this?" He asked Sailor Pluto; her eyes looked down as if seeing his discomfort.  
  
"Sadly all of this leads to a very righteous ending, I cannot tell you any more of this future event because you will be aware and in some way you might change what is meant to happen. I can promise you this though; everything will be just as good as it was when Crystal Tokyo was first found when this mission is complete. Now I must go, and you Darius must depart from this ship. Get to Earth. When you are done on Earth, come back and teleport to your chambers."  
  
Then in a ghoul-like way all of the light generated from Sailor Pluto's abyss was sucked back into the monitor and the room went dark again. Lit only by the calming blue light then shined from under the rejuvenation tank which Macona still continued to bob up and downward in.  
  
After a few moments of thought of the Queen of Pluto's words, Darius then left the room and headed to the docking bay where he disguised himself, knocked out the security guards from behind, then hijacked an escape pod and set a course for Earth.  
  
  
  
  
  
6.1.3.1.2.2.2.1 Chapter Eight  
  
  
  
All the Queen's, daughters, and their husbands were in a fast paced high action game somewhere throughout the two-block fun center. Their were plastic rocks stretching upward to the ceiling, games lined the walls, a laser tag game housed thirty or so children and their friends as they ran around inside. Amara, the Uranus Queen and her lover Michiru sat in the corner of the room goofing off with some virtual reality fighting game. Which really must have been hard since they kept trying to use their most powerful moves. Their adopted daughter Hotaru, the future Queen of Saturn watched their movements carefully.  
  
Setsuna, Queen of Pluto sat at a table in the very corner of the room sipping on a drink, her back turned to some glass paneling facing a horde of brush meant to decorate the Fun centers barriers for more elegant than fences.  
  
"Mommy, you gotta see this!" Yelled out Mariah, the daughter of the Jupiter Queen; Lita and her husband Kenneth. The young princess was hopping up and down excitedly pointing at her best friend Elizabeth and her Aunt Mina, the Queen of Venus who were climbing a small plastic mountain stretching to the top of the room.  
  
"Go Elizabeth , go!" Queen Mars yelled to her daughter.  
  
"Hey Mommy, I challenge you to a game of Relic Hunter!" Alexia Kanor yelled to her Mother Ami Kanor; the Mercury Queen. The youth stared confidently at the Queen her dark blue eyes showing off the determined inferno within her. Ami looked up and over at the odd shaped gaming console,  
  
"Well, alright." She said getting to her feet and walking to the fifty-five-cent game.  
  
Meanwhile, outside in the bushes; just as Sailor Pluto had predicted, Darius found himself on Earth, only twenty feet from him inside was the woman who told him of hope he would bring. He knew that she knew of his presence and must have been avoiding her friends in attempt to protect him from the view of others. He stared at Ami, her fun filled face brought tears to his eyes when he thought of his upcoming attack upon her. He caught glimpes of Neo-Queen Serenity glancing at her watch. She approached Ami and told her something he was unable to hear. But pure instinct told him; his mission would soon begin. The Mercury Queen looked surprised for some reason and ran to the table to grab her things. Greg, the King of Mercury ran alongside his wife to the front door, Alexia tried to come along but then remembered that she apparently was sleeping over with Reeny so just hugged her Mother and Father then ran back to her friends. Which was more than enough time for Darius to knock out the driver of the limousine, hide him in the brush, then take his clothes and return to the expected position of a chauffeur serving royalty.  
  
Back on the Star Phoenix, Macona's conscious self was slowly awakening, to a person outside the chamber Macona was still bobbing up and down in a deep sleep but to Macona, the world was slowly coming back to him. Through his mind he could make out images of his ships medical room. A few of his persons of his crew stopped to stare in the windows at their fallen Captain. Macona would have smiled, happy to see their concern. But somehow he just couldn't find the strength to alter the frozen position of the muscles in surrounding his jaw.  
  
Swarming around the room Macona let his mind feed him the information the room had to offer, where objects were, their shape and mass. And a few other minor details. Glancing at the object monitoring his rejuvenation he saw the countdown slowly ticking its was down to zero. Forty-eight hours twenty-three minutes remained.  
  
The Captain let out a mental moan of boredom. Fully conscious and he couldn't move a muscle for at least another twenty-four hours.  
  
"MACONA!" The Captain darted his mental vision from left to right. Sounds of the Tangataran's voice crawled around within his mind. A bubble rose from the air mask wrapped around Macona's mouth and nose. It let out a roar of fear as it popped on the liquidy surface.  
  
"Is he haunting me even in my when I'm awake?" Macona asked himself.  
  
"MACONA!" A second voice yelled out from somewhere outside the healing capsule. This time…female.  
  
"That was no Tangataran." Macona thought to himself.  
  
"You couldn't be more correct Lord Macona." The voice continued. "But I warn you, my body is no more. I am not of your galaxy."  
  
"Do not worry, I have seen many creatures in my life, each one more unusual in some way or another."  
  
"Very well then." The chill sending voice uttered in a low cautious tone.  
  
Macona waited patiently for the voice's body to appear but instead, it never did.  
  
"Where are you creature?" Macona asked. "You said you would show yourself before me yet you still are not hereee………" Out of complete shock Macona lost control of telepathy, the creature had taken a form, it had oozed from the ventilation system above and finally fallen enough to take a shape. The metallic purple ooze grew upward to the height of about 5'9, a slender figure; the figure of a woman had taken shape. Slowly, colors began to fill in at places where the purple did not belong. Dark green-brown eyes opened widely revealing beautiful orbs that had clearly seen horrors beyond those of most beings. Long, curly red flowing hair reached down to her mid- back where a purple gown stretched up and downward along her body stopping just above her breasts and about an inch before her ankles.  
  
She let out a white sparkling smile, two oversized canines hung from her upper gums and clung closely within the space they were enclosed to within her mouth.  
  
The smile for some reason was familiar to Macona, he could not place it. He had seen this woman before, her body had once been of the living but now it was obvious she had been dead for some time, for she fought incredible hard to continue keeping the appearance of having skin. But slowly, the imaginary flesh began to disappear to reveal a despairing transparent gray.  
  
"Who are you woman? You have struck a piece of memory not breached in over twenty years, who are you and why do these memories resurface only after seeing you?"  
  
"Lord Macona, I was once a living being of this universe known to all who knew me as Queen Baryl. My life was filled with happiness, but to save that happiness I gave my life, after time I even forgot about that happiness, he is grown now. My Son was left at the hands of a Madman that not even I could defeat, so I traveled to the planet Earth when it was still in its infancy. The Earth may have been fairly infantile but its Moon was the exact opposite, upon its Moon was the Moon Kingdom. A powerful empire ruled by Neo-Queen Serenity, her power was great and eventually she defeated me.  
  
I was lost for years when being blown away by the last of her strength. But when I came back she had sent her daughter and the Princess' of five other planets, I put up a grand fight against them but when I challenged the woman who is now known as Neo-Queen Serenity, I was defeated outside my underground kingdom. My body right now is in shambles, buried underneath thousands of pounds of snow and ice."  
  
"But that does not explain who you are woman?"  
  
"Will you be angry if I just say it? It will sound very odd to you…"  
  
"Say what you must. I will not be angered."  
  
"I…I am you Mother, Macona. I left you and your Father when you were but a boy of three and I see that miraculously you have survived that monstrosity."  
  
Macona was shocked, if the muscles in his face had been working correctly he would have had his mouth hanging wide open.  
  
It was almost believable; the two of them did share quite a resemblance. Especially within their eyes, when the Captain was in a relatively good mood, his eyes would change from their usual spine-chilling blue to a beautiful shade of summer green.  
  
"How is this possible? Father told me you had been murdered by a Cantore. Even he was weak against the jagged spikes those beasts are naturally equipped with."  
  
"Your Father couldn't stand the fact that he was deserted by a woman, he had always either killed his women or tossed them out his door himself. I was the first to just walk away. You must believe that I did try to take you with me, but your energy was unusually strong and being of such a young age, you had not yet learned to silence its signal. Your Father, he would have sensed your power and by following it I might as well have left a trail of breadcrumbs."  
  
"You could have taught me…"  
  
Queen Baryl let her head down. Macona had a point but it was something she had not thought of at the time of her leaving him.  
  
"I have a proposal for you Macona. While living in the realm of the dead, I stumbled upon a legend about the Silver Crystal.  
  
"The gem worn by Neo-Queen Serenity? The Queen of Earth??"  
  
"Yes. This legend consisted of bringing the dead back to their living form. But the catch was that at some point, the Silver Crystal would separate into halves. One half would remain the same, but the other would transform to a much more powerful version of the first. Both halves must be reunited for this plan to work."  
  
"So what you are saying is that if I can get both the halves of the Silver Crystal reunited then you can return to your body. What is in this for me?"  
  
"Well, one thing is all I have to offer you. Your reward would be the gift of eternal life, so that you may conquer and rule for all time."  
  
With what little strength that had returned Macona tried to give her a grin of satisfaction. It was a painful process, but after a second or two the Captain felt a small twitch in his lip.  
  
"And how long do I have to think of this?"  
  
"I am not sure, it has taken me six years just to gain the mental strength to create an image of my body. And I do not know how long I can hold this form, I am confidant I can hold it for the next hour, but that is all I can guarantee."  
  
"Very well, I will ponder your words for the next sixty-minutes and when you return, you will have your answer."  
  
A brilliant smile crossed Queen Baryl's face, she then nodded.  
  
Still staring at the woman, Macona could not help but to have thoughts of her being the woman who really did bring him into being. He was almost sure that it was just some clever trick by someone that had been carefully observing his family for many years and was waiting for the chance to create the fall of the Kian legacy. But when he saw a tear falling down her cheek, the possibility of her words being true came to him even clearer than ever and a strange pain churned within his chest. But at the same time, it wasn't pain. Truly he was baffled as she returned to her gassy form and disappeared. This hour would be the most troublesome of his life…  
  
  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
The cries of Queen Mercury still rang within his head. Racing down the alley- ways of Crystal Tokyo, Darius was confronted by several curious citizens. But he did not have the heart to face another living being. And without a second thought, he pushed them out of his way and continued to race through the darker areas of the city. Tears flooded from his eyes, his head ached from the pain of his soiled conscience. Never, not even once on the Star Phoenix had he used his powers to deliver death. They had always been to inflict pain, but not enough to cause death. Lady Mercury lived, but the look of confusion, the look of terror and agony was more than enough to destroy the barriers, holding the painful tears that had built over the years, but never were given the chance to fall.  
  
Darius stared into the night's star-filled sky. He had seen far too much of that blackness and what evil was drifting within it. Standing to his feet, Darius walked down the light-filled streets into the bright clearings of the park, he walked along the concrete paths, following them deeper into the playground. Trees surrounded all but the entrance to the grounds, a crystal blue lake shined in the false light of the streetlights illuminating the area. Staring into the water, the Second in Command blinked, then rubbed his eyes as if trying to make sure he was not imagining things.  
  
There in the center of the lake was the image of a woman, her flowing red practically mesmerized him, brilliant-green eyes once again caught the moonlight the same way they had on his first meeting.  
  
"Je . . .Jenna?" He asked. His eyes wide, completely bewildered he watched her image in the lake.  
  
"Darius…" The voice of a woman called.  
  
"Hmm?" The sound escaped from his mouth before he could stop them as his concentration on the lake's images was broken.  
  
Within his mind, still in shock of the trauma he had just committed, it took a moment for the voice to register to the memory of its owner. Slowly just above the image of Jenna, Sailor Pluto appeared. Her concerned gaze told him before her lips even began to move that she did not have good news to present to him.  
  
"Darius, I know that you are going through feelings you have not felt in over two-years and they must be very confusing to you. But the Earth's destiny is still in need of your help. Macona's ship now approaching the Earth. He has been healed enough to take back command of his ship and a being known as Queen Baryl has convinced him to aid her in the destruction of the Sailor Scouts. There is more to their plan, but Queen Baryl is a demon who truly knows how to get what she wants and what to do to get it. I have foreseen that she will try to destroy the scouts, in order to gain her objective."  
  
Vodak's face was in shock; he had always given his opinion on alliances with other beings. Why would the Captain do it without his presence? Why? Questions of this manner now overwhelmed his pain of what he had done to his Queen.  
  
"Why, why would Macona side with this woman. He has never made a decision of such a manner without my thoughts in the matter." He stared at Sailor Pluto, he large brown eyes showed that she really was regretting having brought him into such an evil manner but he was the only one with the access to sabotage if not stop the upcoming battle.  
  
"There is one thing you should know Darius…It is of no help trying to turn him from her. His long for family that he has hidden all of these years is too great."  
  
"Family?? Who is she!!"  
  
"Queen Baryl, the ruler of the Negaverse…is, Macona Kian's…Mother."  
  
Back at the X-Tornia family fun center Serena and the other four Queens were enjoying the last few minutes before the fun center closed for the night and Darien plus the Kings who had been playing a very competitive game of miniature golf ended their bout at a draw.  
  
Gathering their prizes the Princess' all walked sleepily to their parents' limousine and crawled in as their chauffeurs: Catsy and Birty opened the door for them. Some time ago, the two drivers (Actually the one driver, the other just came along as someone to talk too.) Were evil and fought against the Queens in their teenage lives as Sailor Scouts, but somehow over time they were turned and now they worked for the Royal Family as a way of showing their gratitude.  
  
"Hey Catsy, Birty!" Mariah and Elizabeth shouted. Running up to the two women. "We got something for you!" The two girls said happily as they ran with two objects they had won from their massive collection of tickets.  
  
"Oh thank you Mariah." Birty said happily after letting her long white braid fall to her shoulder and leaning down to accept the seven-inch figurine of the Z-Warrior Super Saiyan Gohan. Birty and Catsy both were big fans of the cartoon Dragonball Z and were constantly looking for new objects to add to their already extensive collection. It was an unusual figurine, with spiky golden hair, green eyes, and shoulder pads with a white cape draped over them concealing a purple tunic followed by loose violet leggings that were belted off by a red sash. All and all this character was supposed to be one of the strongest in the whole cartoon, despite the fact that he was only eleven years old.  
  
Catsy happily accepted her gift, which was of the same topic but instead was a 2x3 poster with the autographs of the vocalists for the characters.  
  
Suddenly the rest of the family's came out, Reeny was sitting atop her father's shoulders while her Mother held her husbands hand, and the other girls still with plenty of energy to burn came out playing a small game of tag. Hotaru, the Saturn Princess was being swung playfully back and forth between Amara and Michiru. The two lesbian lovers smiled as their adopted daughter laughed gleefully. Her shoulder length black hair and violet eyes showed a happiness she never would have had in her former life as the evil Sailor Saturn.  
  
Some time ago, before the thousand-year sleep Amara and Michiru came to Earth to kill their future daughter because if she awakened as the dark Sailor Scout she could literally destroy half the universe with a thought. Fortunately, Sailor Moon found a way to save the universe and Sailor Saturn all at once. She stood her ground where Hotaru's Father's mansion had once stood. Using the mystic cup known as the Purity Chalice a blinding light came from the goblet and not even Sailor Moon afterward knew what had happened. All she knew now was that in her arms was Hotaru. In the form of a baby; she now had been given a second chance through a reincarnation of her infant self.  
  
  
  
Greg was bewildered, his wife lie crying in pain. Her left leg bent in unimaginable ways. Still frozen in place, Greg moved his eyes to stare at Ami and instantly saw the whole attack happening a second time.  
  
They had been driving, about two miles out from the fun center the driver stopped and before Greg could even ask what was wrong he felt all his joints and muscles stiffen. Ami sat in a statue like position, her legs stiff. The driver opened his door and then walked to the back of the limousine. He opened the door and after lowering his head as if praying for forgiveness to his upcoming actions he pulled the Queen toward him and laid her on her back. At first Greg and Ami both had thoughts that he was going to rape her but after placing his hands on her knee and pushing firmly in he used his increased strength and pulled her lower leg upward bending the limb with a ear-splitting crack. Ami felt as though she was dying, pain, and everything ruptured through her body. Her vocal cords being frozen in place permitted her from screaming. Greg fought through the mind-freeze and almost succeeded enough to raise his arm upward to begin his transformation to the Mercury Knight. But Darius quickly re-enforced the spell and the Mercury King's arm froze in place just as an armor of ice was creeping down his arm, the ice would have literally covered his entire body but being it was part of Greg it too froze in place.  
  
Then he heard a sound escape from the assailant's mouth. Sounds that eventually had the rhythm of language. The words after a few moments became clearer and clear till they were English. Finally they were understandable.  
  
"Lady Mercury, I am but your follower. And it pains me greatly to be doing this to you but you must believe me when I say…that in ten years time, you will understand my reason for this attack. Now I must bid you farewell. There is a man coming to this planet. A man, who is the son of one of your greatest enemies, I came to warn you of this.  
  
Now, take this pill, when you are able to move once again. It will eliminate your pain. You and I both know that the Silver Crystal and your transformation will slightly heal you but I warn you that the form of breakage I have caused to your leg will be to great, you will be able to stand in your transformed state but I would risk any more than that. King Mercury, I advise you do not follow me. Your wife is in far more in need of your help. I will leave now, wait three minutes after I am gone and then try to move, your muscles will be weak for a few moments but you should be able to move. Then with lightning fast movements the attacker closed the door and ran full speed down the nearby alleyway just across the street. The King watched with a heart stricken rage as he knew that Ami was more important to him and that she mattered more than revenge, Finally he could feel the ice from his transformation beginning to seep down his arm again. He felt the cold chill of sub-zero temperature creep all along his skyward limb. It coated his chest and face. Blue smoke rose off his body. Ami was now screaming as her vocal cords now vibrated, allowing a sharp yell of agony to fill the deserted Tokyo streets. Slipping the pill into her mouth, Greg's icy fingers ran through her hair trying to comfort her pain until the "miracle pill" kicked in and destroyed her suffering.  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
It seemed as though it had been years since he had seen light. Macona was now breathing fresh air. The moldy smelling oxygen of the tube within the rejuvenation tank was now discarded. Standing upon a grated metal floor, the cold of the titanium almost burned at the Captain's feet. His cybernetic eyes now focused on the adjustment to the light. Weak muscles groaned at every movement as Macona began testing his repaired body.  
  
"Queen Baryl…" He called out.  
  
A smoky gas quickly entered the room and almost as fast as its entrance immediately took the solid form of a woman. Her flowing red hair once again reminded Macona of the deadly fires that fueled his passion of destruction.  
  
"Yes Macona?"  
  
"I have decided to agree to your terms. Any matters of us being related will be settled as we go on. What is it your wish for me and my crew to perform my Lady?"  
  
A smile now crossed Queen Baryl's pale skinned face.  
  
"Our first objective…as you can guess. Is to rid the earth of the Sailor Scouts."  
  
With a towel now wrapped around his muscular body, Macona bowed and walked out of the room. A greeting from all passing crewmembers gave him the warm feeling of power returning to his command. Queen Baryl, invisible to all but Macona grinned. Everything was going according to her plan.  
  
"Helmsman." Macona called out whilst walking down the elegant red carpeted corridor leading to his personal chambers. The voice-activated intercom above in the passage ceiling instantly connected the Captain to the bridge of the Star Phoenix.  
  
"Captain?" Cartoy-x, the helmsman answered.  
  
"Cartoy-x. Set a course for the planet Earth. We have a new planet to conquer."  
  
"Earth?! Captain, are you sure the ship can withstand the planet's defenses?"  
  
"Do not question my orders Cartoy-x!" Macona snapped. "But, yes. I am very sure the ship can withstand the attack of the Sailor Scouts."  
  
"In that case. Yes sir. We should be arriving in the Silver Galaxy in a matter of forty-five minutes. From there the Earth orbit will be only a matter of five minutes away at accelerated light-speed."  
  
"Perfect! I will be in my chambers. Wake me if any problems occur."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
  
  
"Mmm, g'night Mommy, Nigh Night Daddy. I love you." Said Reeny as her Mother and Father tucked her into bed. Putting his lips to his daughter's forehead Darien kissed the youth good-night and then took his wife's hand and left the room gently closing the door behind them. Out in the Crystal Palace corridor Serena and Darien walked tiredly to their bedroom at the end of the hall. The walls were lined with large portraits of the Royal Family; elegant crystal chandeliers hung from the high ceiling. With a heavy slam the corridor was once again returned to silence as all the Queens, Kings, and Princess' were all fast asleep. With the exception of one in particular.  
  
Rei Hino was struggling to sleep. Beside her Chad slept like a baby. His hairy chest ticked the side of Rei's face as she struggled to get to sleep.  
  
"What is keeping me awake?" Rei asked herself. Taking one blanket off the bed, the Mars Queen tiptoed across the sharply polished wooden floor to the large fireplace in the back of the room. Recalling her teenage days as a priestess in her late Grandfather's temple Rei sat on her knees and quietly prayed to the fire before her. It was very uncommon to people outside Rei's family but somehow Rei was gifted with the ability to read flame. She could stare in the thousands of fiery red-orange tongues and read the near future. Or clear her mind of thoughts so deep she could not consciously see them. Dressed in a flashy red silk nightgown Rei could feel the heat of the inferno before her warming her flesh. "Oh mighty fire, I pray to you to aid me in seeing what troubles me. I have tried to see it but I cannot."  
  
The Queen's eyes glared into the fire. She waited for her mind to focus in on the flames. And then it hit images of a spacecraft, a man covered by shadows. His mind was dark and filled with evil intentions. But it was also filled with gaps; gaps that any being who knew the love of family and friends would over filling with the sediments of what those precious life lessons taught.  
  
" Oh Great Fire, who is this man. Why do I sense such darkness from him? What is he planning?"  
  
With a flicker of firelight the inferno before her shown even brighter as it spoke to her. "This man is the son of an enemy whom you once fought against. Her corpse now lies in a frozen wasteland; he will cause the Earth to suffer from the hatred within people for many years. His power is enough to destroy worlds with a breath. And he is coming to Earth." With that, Rei got to her feet. A terrified expression haunted her face. She ran back to her bed and shook her husband.  
  
"Uuuuhh… What is it Rei?" He asked groggily, his eyes struggled to stay open and Rei could literally see them practically being weighted down by fifty pound weights as they staggered open and closed again and again.  
  
"It's Queen Baryl! She's back, she's alive…. I don't know how this is possible…but she's alive and now her son is on his way…aauuhh" A sigh escaped her lips as she fainted onto the hard wood floor.  
  
Chad instantly jumped out of the bed and tried to catch her, he was however; a little to late as her head bumped the polished wooden surface.  
  
An hour later the black-haired queen awoke to the sounds of her friends and husband standing over her. Her vision was blurry and unclear. At first all that came out of using her eyes was being able to distinguish the difference between shapes, shadows, lights. Then slowly, color came back and the second she recognized everyone she sat up with a shot accidentally colliding heads with Queen Serenity.  
  
"What's the matter Rei? What in the world caused you to faint?" Lita asked. "Chad said you told him that you had had a vision of Queen Baryl and someone else with her…What did you see?"  
  
A cold sweat covered the queen's body and she was tempted to take off her clothing to cool herself down, but after remembering that she was nude beneath them and her friends were all around her decided against it.  
  
Putting a hand to her forehead she wiped her brow dry and then slowly went over the nightmarish details that she had foreseen. Still rubbing her head to numb the pain of colliding with Serenity's cranium, Serena carefully listened to the bone-chilling details she was hearing.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, the Solar System's guardians were all walking down the palace's long narrow corridors to Ami's laboratory where they could get a better analysis of the upcoming dangers. Namely, the dangers that were surrounding the approaching star vessel. The white-carpeted floor beneath them cushioned the steps of their feet as their pace quickened as if trying to reach their destination before it was blown to pieces. Tall, white, elegantly decorated cylindrical support beams connected the ceiling and floor.  
  
"What do you think we might find out Mina?" Darien said from beside his wife, a small patch of bare chest shown from where the blackish-blue robe he wore crossed with the other half forming the neckline.  
  
"Honestly guys I really don't know what we'll see. Since Ami just now started teaching me how to use the computers in the lab I don't know what I'll be able to remember. The one we should really be asking is Sammy, he spends so much time with Ami you'd almost think he wanted her. Besides, he's far more gifted in understanding technology than I am." Mina's back was turned to the other royals as she led the way to the lab, thanks to her knee length blonde hair and red bow that practically never took off none of the others could see her cheeks growing a little red after talking about Sammy. Some time during her youth she and the now scientific brain had had a relationship, it didn't work out, but they still thought of each other fondly. Sammy had later fallen for Ami but not much went on, he bragged that he got a kiss from her once but next to that the future Queen of Mercury had just been to busy with her constant studies and the relationship fell.  
  
Serena just rolled her eyes in disgust at the mention of her younger brother.  
  
Lita's eyes wandered about the corridor, thinking of nothing in particular until her oculus' came across the Mars Queen. She stared at her in great admiration, most people would have been scared out of the skin over having such a terrifying gift…or curse. Taking another glance at everyone else she noticed that her closest friend of the five girls was missing. "Hey, do you guys know where Greg and Ami are?"  
  
"She and Greg are still out on their date I guess. It's not like them to stay out this late but who knows maybe they lost track of time or something." Replied Ken, the king of Jupiter.  
  
"Well did anyone try to get a hold of them on her communicator?" Asked Alex, King of Venus.  
  
"Yeah, but she wasn't responding. Maybe she forgot it here." Darien answered.  
  
A look of dread crossed the Queen's faces. Not once had they fought in a battle that required strategic analysis with the Mercury Queen.  
  
"So what's wrong with us fighting this guy?" Chad asked from the back of the group.  
  
"Well Chad, dearest. Being you all, with the exception of Darien, discovered your powers two years ago and are still learning to control the radical abilities it gives you, I think we got more on the experience side." Rei chimed.  
  
"Besides guys, you promised all of us a day together with just us girls. What better way to spend it saving the world." Mina was trying to be funny with that comment but all of the Kings and Queens could hear her trembling under her own breath. Eventually after much more nervous talk the royals finally reached the end of corridor, stopping before heavy double doors holding a small pane of window glass allowing Ken to view through them at lab. Meanwhile Alex kept his eyes wandering around the walls. They were for the most part like any of the other walls. Green wallpaper with golden trim, immense windows to the right of the doors let moonlight illuminate the hall as Queen Serenity keyed a password in a security lock just to the left of the doors.  
  
"Access Granted. Enjoy your time in the laboratory Queen Serenity." The computer greeted whilst it's robotic locks on the opposite side of the doors opened. The royals walked through and made their way down the metal mesh staircase. Scientists scurried about the place. Many of them including the top secondary science brain: Sammy Tsukino stared at the monstrous 40x40 foot-viewing screen. A ship over two hundred yards in length, armed with weapons using nuclear and conserved solar power was drifting by the planet Pluto with ease. Despite the fact that the military forces of Pluto could be seen making their best attempt to stop the space vessel the ship continued to drift by unaffected by the insignificant attacks trying to penetrate its hull.  
  
"Any idea what that thing is Sammy?" Mina asked her hand resting on his shoulder.  
  
Alex let out of slight grumble at this sight but knew that he could trust both his wife and friend. His green blue eyes focused hard on the view but then let it go and gave his attention to where it was truly needed.  
  
"Honestly, this thing is way over my head. The only thing I know about is that it's equipped with Kachovian Vendamaa."  
  
All of the Kings and Queens just stared at the scientist as if waiting for he definition.  
  
"Oh come on you guys! You gotta tell me you have at least heard of it…"  
  
A pause of silence haunted the royals as they ran through their memories trying to relocate the words deep within their minds.  
  
"I don't believe this…we're really at rock bottom with you eight!"  
  
"We've heard of it," A voice said from above the room. Sammy turned his attention to the staircase and smiled in approval as the more brainy of the Queens stared back at him.  
  
Setsuna, Michiru and Amara, each looked at the space vessel while walking down the stairwell.  
  
"Would you ladies care to define it for them? I have a feeling that if I do Serena is gonna be scratching her head like the baboon she is." Rei, Mina and Sammy all chuckled at this comment, reminded of Serena's first job at the zoo as a teenager…cleaning up after the apes and baboons, who for fun decided to play catch with her by tossing their crap directly at the ditzy blonde.  
  
Serena gave Sammy an angry look but decided it was for the better, a little humor might actually lighten things up right now.  
  
Amara cleared her voice then asked for everyone's attention.  
  
"In laymen's terms Kachovian Vendamaa is an energy source found within a negative being's heart. If a group of great quantities is gathered and the energy is concentrated it creates an orb. A Kachovian Orb is capable of protecting anything filled with evil. It is basically the opposite of the Silver Crystal. Except it not only can be used with people, but machinery as well."  
  
Everyone looked at Serena's brooch containing the Silver Crystal then gulped as they knew this was going to be a very long night.  
  
The gargantuan monitor on the wall still projected the image of the space ship. Its thrusters were on full, cruising in the blackness of space just now entering Neptune's orbit.  
  
Sammy with Mina's help was now breaking the ships design down. Special camera's capable of viewing through even the thickest of metals zoomed in to observe the vessel.  
  
"Well, from what I can see guys it seems this ship is about five decades old but is still holding its own thanks to the shield. I can't identify what it is but from what I can gather it is composed of solar and lunar waves.  
  
"What do you mean waves?"  
  
" I mean that in 1998 we discovered that planetary atmosphere's not only are a shield but they have a shield themselves. Like two layers protecting the planet. This guy took that to a whole new level and found a way to yield that incredible amount of energy to use as his shield. In a word that shield is almost indestructible.  
  
"So how do we destroy it?" Lita asked. Sleepily she rested on Ken's shoulder.  
  
"With this little gadget. We been analyzing atoms once again after our failed efforts to clone humans and eventually we found a way to painlessly break them up and return them to their correct order…." Sammy's shaggy brown hair bobbed with his head's movements as he looked at each sailor soldier.  
  
"So how much time do we have before he arrives?" Serena asked.  
  
"Well, given that he went from Pluto to Neptune just while we were talking. I think he could be here within the next hour."  
  
  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
  
  
After finally re-convincing the guys that they still should not go, the Queens all stepped to the balcony. They now were dressed in casual clothing. Jeans and t-shirts, Mina stared out at Crystal Tokyo, its brilliant lights added a sense of magic as the moon's bright and incredibly gentle glow light portions of the city that the electricity did not touch.  
  
"C'mon Mina, we get to go save the universe again." Lita said sarcastically. As excited as she was to have a reason to use her new fighting techniques Lita was obviously worried. About Ami, this strange and mysterious new enemy, Rei's dream. So much bobbed around within the Queen's mind that she looked as though she was just staring off into space.  
  
"Take care of the Reeny," Serena said to her husband. Her arms wrapped over his shoulders as she stared into his dark-blue eyes.  
  
"You know I will." Darien reassured as he bent in close to kiss his wife.  
  
The balcony's cream colored surface now seemed to radiate with good vibrations as the sailor scouts gathered in a circle and began concentrating. Serena reached for her brooch and held it in her hand then in an instant she opened her eyes and raised her hand upward into the air above her head. Her other hand quickly followed as the locket opened and revealed the infamous Silver Crystal. Hovering about an inch from her palms Serena called out the words to begin her transformation.  
  
"MOON CRYSTAL POWER!!!" She yelled. The locket then gleamed in the moonlight and a thin translucent blanket of light came from the gem and surrounded the Queen raising her into the air. She began spinning rapidly; at first Darien was able to see his wife clearly. But she quickly became only a blur as her clothes were melted into her body leaving her nude spinning at speeds that would have put even the most violent tornado to shame.  
  
Red knee high boots, elbow length white gloves and a white bodysuit began to materialize. A blue mini-skirt then appeared to cover Serena's most private parts followed by a red bow just above her buttocks. Nearly complete with her metamorphosis Serena's eyes were closed while visions of her past battles began swarming within her mind again. A gold tiara appeared on her brow and a red bow finished her uniform off just above her breasts. She then drifted slowly to the ground again and after landing stood once again as the protector of love and justice: Sailor Moon!  
  
The other scouts stood with plain faces yet astonished faces, it had been many years since they last transformed and they had nearly forgotten how incredible a sight it was from the outside.  
  
"Right, let's go guys!" Rei shouted. All the Sailor Senshi [Japanese word for warrior] responded by raising their arms into the air, each one calling upon the power of their guardian planet.  
  
"MARS STAR POWER!"  
  
"JUPITER STAR POWER!"  
  
"VENUS STAR POWER!"  
  
"URANUS STAR POWER!"  
  
"NEPTUNE STAR POWER!"  
  
"PLUTO STAR POWER!"  
  
Instantly the balcony lit up in a brilliant illumination of radiant colors. Varying from red, to green, orange, purple, aqua blue, and yellow. Each color, representing the heroic beauties.  
  
In minutes each Sailor Scout stood on the gray marble tiled balcony once again united within the circle again. Their hands linked.  
  
Sailor Moon looked with worried eyes at her husband each one of the others did the same. Then closed their eyes and began to concentrate their power, it took a few seconds but once in control again the girls opened them and called out their most useful strategy.  
  
"SAILOR PLANET TELEPORT!" They cried out in unison. With a powerful gust of wind coming in directly at the palace, the kings all shielded their eyes when the most brilliant and blinding spectrum of light shot from the Sailor Scouts and straight into the heavens, disappearing after leaving the atmosphere. Directly afterward, the bodies of the Sailors shifted from the normal physical form into a sphere of light, its color determined by the planet, which the scout fought under.  
  
Only a few mere seconds afterward and the seven spheres all launched upward and flew at the greatest speeds directly into the depths of space. Once reaching the atmosphere they would be able to move faster than light through the endless sea of stars toward their destination.  
  
  
  
Chapter 12  
  
  
  
"Doctor Carson to the recovery room, Dr. Carson to the recovery room." An intercom said overhead in the hallways of Crystal Tokyo Memorial Hospital. The tiled white floors shined brightly with the brilliant luminosity shining above. Dr. Carson, a specialist optometry. 


End file.
